The present invention relates to a lamellar roof for a roof opening of a motor vehicle including at least two lamella sections, which are mounted in the roof opening and which are supported on tracks so as to be movable between a closed position in which they close the roof opening and an open position in which they are tilted upwardly in the rear and moved backwardly into a sandwiched position essentially out of the roof opening.
Such a lamellar roof is known for example from DE 199 24 654 C1. In the lamellar roof structure disclosed therein, the upward tilting of the rear ends of the lamellas is achieved by a positive coupling of the lamella carrier of the first lamella with a control rocker of the next adjacent carrier of the second lamella. The control rocker of the next adjacent lamella carrier is guided by way of a support pin in a guide slot of the first lamella so that, because of the positive coupling, the first lamella is tilted upwardly when the next, rearwardly adjacent lamella is tilted up. The positive coupling is realized in that the lamella carrier of the rear lamella and the control rocker cooperating with the front lamella are supported on a guide carriage in a longitudinally overlapping relationship and are interconnected in the overlap area by a pivot shaft which is supported in a guide slot.
The advantages of such a design are a basically a simple arrangement, high operational reliability and low space requirements. However, the guide structure has to accommodate relatively large forces and must be manufactured with small tolerances so that such a solution has relatively high manufacturing accuracy requirements.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a lamellar roof, which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and provides for functional possibilities not available in the prior art arrangement.